Immune profiling has been started in patients with invasive cervical carcinoma receiving irradiation therapy. Twenty-three (23) women are now active in the study. A total of 50 patients will be evaluated and followed for three or more years. The immune profiling consists of in vivo skin tests for (1) primary and (2) secondary immune responsiveness and in vitro assays for general immunity and tumor- associated (specific?) responsiveness. Analysis of the data is being directed toward securing information on (1) the relative changes in immune function in the disease itself, (2) immune changes induced by therapy, (3) whether immune staging can be used in assessing risk for reoccurrence and evaluating the clinical course, (4) optimizing current therapy in terms of anticancer effectiveness and diminishing the side effects from the therapy employed, and (5) the selection of rational ancillary immunotherapy.